Dying with a smile
by yumihat
Summary: Oka Fugiwara is on the rooftop, spending her last few moments with her boyfriend, Minato. But, is this really his final moments? WARNING: spoilers!


"...I love you Minato..." I quietly told the boy lying down, head in my lap. Surprisingly, the rooftop was empty. With this beautiful view, you'd expect more students to come here. I guess they got used to seeing the view after a while and that's why they don't come up here as much. True beauty, however, never gets tiring to look at, no matter how many flaws it has.

"...Love you too..." Minato replied, being almost as quiet as me, if not quieter. He is living proof to me that true beauty is never tiring. I've been near him for about a year and yet, I'm still not over how much I love him. "...I'm so tired..." He quietly mumbled out of exaustion.

"...Please don't close your eyes yet... I want to spend some time with you..." He's fought Nyx once before. This is his second time. I was lucky he came back to life and was so fortunate to meet him, but what if this time... once he closes those eyes, he doesn't come back? I have so much I want to talk to him about and I'm just running out of time and words to talk.

"...I never said I'd close them, I just said I was tired..." He remarked. I keep forgetting how much of an ass he can be sometimes, but no matter how many things he does or says, I love him. I smiled at him. I played with his hair, moving it out of his face so I can see his beautiful eyes and then moving it back in his face, then stroking it and repeating the process. He returned my smile for a small weak one. "...What are you thinking about...?" He asked.

"...I'm trying to think of something to say to you..." I answered. He laughed quietly.

"...Really? Because while you have nothing in your head, a thousand thoughts are circling my head right now and they're all about you..." He charmingly said. I felt a small amount of heat on my face.

"...Good thoughts...?" I asked, only answered with a slow nod and another weak smile.

"...I can never find anything bad about you. I've tried, believe me..."

"...Well, I don't know what I want to say to you..." I responded.

"...Just say whatever pops into your head..." He commanded. "...It's nice to talk to someone..." Although he told me to say what ever popped into my head, I just didn't have anything in my head. He is sitting here, weak and tired, and yet he can still be as charming as he always is.

"...And of course, the first thing I can think of is how ridiculous you are..." I said.

"...Ridiculous in a good way...?" He asked.

"...Amazingly ridiculous..." I responded. "...and I wouldn't change it for the world..." I added, not able to conceal the smile on my face. He looks so peaceful right now, despite being weak and tired. He's probrobly never going to wake up, I'm probrobly never going to be able to see him again, and I can't say anything to him! Why can't I say anything?

"...You don't have to say nice things about me, you don't even have to talk about me... just talk to me..." He said. He had a weak smile on his face and the sun made his eyes sparkle. I felt some tears fill my eyes. I told myself to hold back. He wouldn't want to see me cry. That idiot had to save the world again? I thought angerly.

But I couldn't hide my anger and sadness in my voice and actions. "Why did you save the world again? Have you ever thought about how I'm going to miss you?" I yelled, some tears starting to trickle down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my cheek, wiping my tears. I calmed myself down. I held his hand to my face, as if holding it would make everything better.

"...Oka..." He weakly said my name. Not sounding annoyed. Not sounding mad. Not sounding sad. He sounded... loving and happy.

"I-I'm sorry..." I scolded myself for being so selfish and for yelling.

"...Shut up..." his smile showed again, making me want to cry again. "...I can't let the world die... It's were I met you..." He stated with alot of charm. I blushed, tears starting to streak down my face again. I squeezed his hand again, hoping this wasn't happening. "...I love you, Oka... Don't forget that, okay...?" I nodded, crying even more. He sounds so weak...

"...I love you too... and what ever happens to you when you die, I hope you can remember that..." I replied. He stroked my cheek, taking care to wipe all the tears from my face. I put his arm down beside him gently. We kissed passionately, knowing this might be our last one. His taste was clouded by salt, probrobly from my tears. When we finished, he gave me a smile before closing his eyes. I cried and screamed, no longer able to hold back.

I didn't do anything. I just sat there and WATCHED him die... and to top it all off, I yelled at him not even ten minutes before he died. I feel so guilty... so helpless... so sad... and then the others rushed to the roof.

Months later...

I'm still very upset about what happened. So much I'm not talking as much. I'm not even leaving the house anymore. I still remember that day like it happened five minutes ago. His last words to me and the kiss are the most clear... 'I love you, Oka... don't forget that, okay...?'... his weak voice quietly telling me his last words rings through my head 24/7. I leaned against a wall, sliding slowly to the floor. I crouched into a ball, hugging my knees into my chest to tell myself to stop thinking about it. It wasn't working at all though...

"...Oka..." A voice called just above a whisper. I looked up, not believing my ears. I looked at the open door, where a dark figure stood. I stood up and started crying.

"Minato?" I asked, ignoring my tears and the burning feeling in my throat. I didn't expect an answer, I didn't need one anyways. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, crying tears of joy into his chest.

"Show me that I'm alive." He pleaded. I smiled.

"With pleasure." I replied happily kissing him.


End file.
